


The Beginning of the End

by Lavendertwilight89



Series: Evergreen [1]
Category: InuYasha - A Feudal Fairy Tale
Genre: Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Soulmates, Arranged Marriage, Eventual Smut, F/M, Forbidden Love, Sexual Tension, Slow Burn, Teasing
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-01-16
Updated: 2021-02-21
Packaged: 2021-03-14 11:41:49
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 8,038
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28794846
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lavendertwilight89/pseuds/Lavendertwilight89
Summary: Prequel to Evergreen--Guardians were created for Shoguns in a great war created by humans and demons. Now, because of Touga's efforts, everyone lives peacefully. Touga receives a new Chosen and he knows somehow it will be different; he just didn't anticipate her being his actual Chosen--his mate. But she is engaged to his Shogun's son--and their marriage is creating a strong alliance with the east. Can they risk it all to be together? Or will his honor be his downfall?
Relationships: Inu no Taishou/Izayoi, Inu no Taishou/Sesshoumaru's Mother, Izayoi/Takemaru (InuYasha)
Series: Evergreen [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1797568
Comments: 10
Kudos: 13
Collections: Inu Parents Day 2021





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Here is the long anticpated and begged for prequel to Evergreen! You don't actually have to read Evergreen to jump into this universe because it is, the prequel--starting with how Touga met Izayoi.

Touga was centuries years old. He had had many Chosens in his time but for some reason, this one felt different from all the others. Waking in the morning on the day of his new assignment, Touga released a low long yawn, dropping his jaw fully to release the drawn out rumble. Stretching he rose from his bed and made his way to his ceremonial clothes and threw them on.

“Touga, breakfast is ready,” his wife called.

“Thank you, InuKimi,” Touga replied as he tied the blue obi over his white cloak and then his matching long white vest that was designed with fancy blue intricate designs as he entered their kitchen.

“Another Chosen? How many is that for you now?” Inukimi asked as she handed him his rice and vegetables with rabbit meat.

“It’s humorous that you think I can keep count. They are humans. My job is to protect them until their time with the netherworld approaches them naturally. I do not form attachments to the creatures,” he said apathetically as he drank his tea.

“Wise. Humans are too emotional. Too fragile. They do not belong with demons.”

“We cannot control who our mates may end up being, Inukimi.”

“Indeed,” she added emotionlessly as she turned away. “Though, I pity those demons who do find their chosen mate in a human.”

“Inukimi,” he added warningly.

“Yes, Touga; I know. It is something _they_ cannot control, but it is something they could choose to ignore to keep their clan's reputation,” Inukimi replied without changing her disparaging tone.

Touga looked over to see his son studying the texts and scrolls, acting as though he wasn’t paying attention. Sesshomaru knew Inukimi and Touga did not always share opinions about… a lot of things.

The inuyoukai had married his wife because they were of equal power and age. They had grown up together and the match made sense. Neither had met their own mates--their own true Chosens--not the Chosens that were assigned to them by the human royals to protect. 

Touga found humans fascinating, something about them always intrigued him. From their aging so rapidly, their inventions, their comforts, to how they live their lives. Humans couldn’t sense mateships like demons could, at least not to his knowledge, so they either prostituted themselves out like common whores, or sold themselves off to the highest bidder.

The concept was striking. Demons never felt such urgency or vulnerability to be with the first person who presented themselves to them. Eating was more of a leisurely act rather than necessity, a house was provided to them when he had decided to adhere to a treaty agreement between humans and demons to serve as a Guardian. Sex was never done in urgency. 

A great war had man daiyoukai near extinction and humans were not any better. It was decided as long as the humans left the demons alone, the demons would offer protection to them; it staved off any human wars as most demons refused to fight each other unless it was about land.

The lands were divided. The demons kept it how they originally had it set up, humans divided themselves, and created only four shoguns to rule followed by the eight lords in each sector. Each village had a headman. Headmans had their men report to the lords, then the lords would take it to the shogun of the region. With the nobles, the mikos, the priests, and even the monks who served them, each were assigned a Guardian. While there was peace, it didn’t mean there weren’t bandits, it didn’t mean there weren’t rogue demons, and it didn’t mean there shouldn’t have been checks and balances.

Centuries of peace showed the efforts of their troubles. Touga, being the Inu no Taisho, Lord of the West, only felt it would be his place to remain alongside the shogun and his descendants. To be with the highest rank of humans, was Touga place. It meant to his brethren he would be the first to know everything. His most recent Chosen, the current shogun’s father passed, meaning Touga needed a new assignment. 

The Shogun’s son just became of age to receive a Guardian, along with another lord’s daughter in the eastern land who were announced to be wed, meaning the lord's daughter in the eastern lands would be moving to his territory. With her loss of youkai Guardian because she was moving regions, she would become Touga’s new chosen. It had been a long time since he had had a woman as a Chosen, and he decided he would accept the girl. It brought back a lot of memories he had locked away. 

Touga needed to remind himself it was just another face. Just another human to study.

Honestly, he was ebullient to leave home again. Touga loved his child, he adored his wife, but Inukimi did not excite him. They mated for the sheer sense it made. Inukimi was beautiful, but she was not his mate. He’d only met a few demons who had actually had the pleasure of meeting their mates; that alone, implied how rare it was to meet an actual Chosen. Demons often didn’t wait, especially when siring an heir was huge for demons.

The topic arose once between him and his wife, that if their demonic mate or even a human mate (which Inukimi stated venomously that she would never have a human Chosen) that they would part gracefully. Their marriage was not based on love, but of admiration of power, skill, and also respect. It wouldn’t be that much of a disappointment to bid each other farewell. They enjoyed each other’s company; but not for long term. 

Half-demons weren’t far and few between like they had used to be since demon and human relations were at an all time high. Demons often found their own Chosen within a demon, and lessened the need to just sire an heir for no reason. But human mates were a little less found. Demons for the most part knew each other. Even outside of their specific region they resided in, demons could feel their signature and find their mate in that way. Humans were trickery. If a demon has a human Chosen mate, something a youkai would miss their chance to be with them.

The wheel of life intrigued Touga, as it was nothing something demons often faced since they were more or less immortal. It also seemed to spark an interest in Sesshomaru, as he spent most of his time reading and studying. His path was not yet decided. Sesshomaru was only a couple centuries old anyway; he didn’t need to choose what he wanted to accomplish just yet.

“Sesshomaru, what are your plans?” Inukimi inquired.

“Finish the readings then patrol to borders, Mother,” Sesshomaru replied without lifting his head.

“Then I may return to the castle in the sky for awhile,” Inukimi easily decided. “It sounds as though I will not see you both for some time.”

“I will return before the human passes. They always wish to see our quarters. Curious little creatures,” Touga chuckled thinking about his late Chosen and how he reacted to the small quarters they were given. The inuyoukai surprised him further by saying they were rarely even there. Demons didn’t like to be contained by small structures. That free roaming lands always suited them more or their own homes that were far larger were better. But humans weren’t offered to visit those. Truthfully, they inhabitants were mainly servants

“I’ll make sure this shamble will be scent free before I return then,” Inukimi said as she wrapped her robes and mokomoko around her shoulders. “Take care, Sesshomaru. Enjoy your new consort, Touga.”

“Sesshomaru, you will write your findings?” Touga asked as he gathered the remainder of his things in a bag. Most of things were still back at the palace like his armor, and his other clothing. He only kept his mokomoko with him usually, but wanted to be sure he had some things from his home of value to show his new Chosen.

“Yes, Father. I will bring them once I have finished scouting and writing everything up.”

“Be safe, my son.” That was Touga's only way to really express the love he held from his child. As a family, they were not very verbose with their emotions. Actions often spoke louder than words, but the few they exchanged were loud in their expression.

Touga left his smaller hut and made his way slowly to the palace, allowing his fellow brethren to greet him and allow them to ask any questions about the new shogun.

He was greeted kindly and humbly by his youkai he reigned over. As one of the oldest in the region, aside from being the land’s lord, he was highly revered and respected. The fact the daiyoukai walked around the village to speak to them was a great honor, and showed how involved he was with his fellow demons.

“Greeting, Lord Touga.”

“How were your travels?”

“How is the boy?”

“Sesshomaru has gotten so big! He will surely make you proud!  
  


“My Lord.”

Touga was used to the show. It no longer phased him. His gait was easy and carried a regal effect as his mokomoko flowed behind him.

“Another youngster you get to get paired with already, eh my lord? A girl this time, huh? What a day for the Lord of the West to be placed with a woman Chosen again after--what? Nearly a millena?” Touga smirked at the voice and paused in his journey and turned to his longest friend and vassal, Totosai. The old volcano youkai eyes locked with the younger lord. Totosai was clearly making some new swords for some of the other demons who were training to become Guardians.

“What are you up to, you old crow?” Touga chuckled.

“That’s insulting,” Totosai replied as he scratched his ear with his pinky.

“You are likely speaking the truth. It is a disparagment to the bird.”

“Oh, the young lord thinks he is funny, eh?” 

“Oh, I know I am hysterical,” Touga laughed loudly.

“Off to the castle already? I thought the young princess wasn’t due for another couple of days,” Totosai hummed as he dipped a sword into the barrel of water beside them.

“You know how the humans are, they have some strange customs. They believe in ritual and praying in order to ‘bless’ their chances at life.”

“Indeed. Well, I will not keep you--unless you wrecked my sweet blade?!?” Totosai questioned as he snapped the Tessaiga from Touga’s obi. The old youkai examined the blade he forged from him… wow had it been nearly a millnea? It was when Touga had first risen as the ruler of the west. He used the sword of man to vanquish those who stood against him or used Tensaiga to just send them to the underworld. It depended on who or what. What kind of fight the other youkai or humans deserved. Quick death? Or an actual challenge.

“No, no, old friend. I haven’t had to use it in awhile,” he grinned as he took back his blade, sheathing it within the scabbard.

“Plan on passing it to the whelp? You don’t even really need this sword now. We’ve been at peace for far too long.”

“Not yet,” Touga sighed. “His intentions are still unclear. I fear he is more of his mother.”

“Ah. Inukimi never liked humans. I remember she was against the treaty and bored when we drew it up with the others.”

Touga hummed him affirmation.

“If only you had found your mate. Then again, you’re still young.”

“Hahahaha,” Touga bellowed. “I supposed in comparison to you.”

“Get out of here, pup. Go see your new Chosen. Hopefully she’ll keep you younger longer,” Totosai joked. Touga rolled his eyes with a gentle smile to grace his most loyal and oldest friend.

“Take care of yourself, old friend,” Touga said as he clamped his hand down on Totosai’s shoulder.

“You are well, dog,” Totosai replied with mirth. “Oh, have you seen Myouga?”

“Likely at the castle. The humans like him for his size.”

“Little perverted demon,” Totosai sighed as he continued his work. 

Reaching the outside of the demons’ homes, Touga sped off, jumping and leaping up the hillside to the castle manor where his new Chosen was journeying to from the east. With one last jump, he was at the gates greeted by human guards. They were startled but easily relaxed when they recognized the daiyoukai. 

“Lord Touga!”

“Welcome back! Did you have a nice time visiting your family?”

“It was a lovely visit. They send their regards,” Touga lied as he made his way through the entrance to the castle. He made his way through the long drawn out halls and found his way to the shogun’s room. 

Knocking, out of respect for their friendship, the shogun’s demon came to the door. Opening the paper slide, the demon smirked, “Lord Touga.”

“Kujaku,” Touga grinned in return as they locked their hands around their elbows. 

“How are you, old friends?”

“Awaiting my next Chosen,” Touga informed, as he proceeded to enter the shogun’s room. He found the current shogun, Lord Kyo, the shogun’s son, Takemaru, the son’s Guardian, a serpent demon of the name San, a newer lord he didn’t recognize and another demon, a boar demon from the east--likely the lord’s Guardian within the room.

“Lord Touga,” the shogun greeted as he rose. Touga met him halfway and they embraced in a hug. “Good to see you, old friend. I wasn’t expecting you so soon. Tell me, how is your family?”

“Greetings Lord Kyo. My deepest apologies for the loss of your father. He was a good man and I was happy to call him my Chosen. My family is well; Inukimi has decided to venture back to her home for awhile and Sesshomaru is going to the border to explore his curiosity. He will bring me his report when he is done. I had assumed you wanted me and the Chosen to perform the rituals as soon as possible. I came back to start the cleansing.”

“As usual, Lord Touga, you surpass all the expectations. Thank you so much for making this time such an easy transition. And thank you for accepting a female Chosen. I know you usually do not take them but I appreciate your willingness to change your course for us. You’ve met my son, Takemaru, correct?” Kyo turned to his son, arm stretched in beckoning him to join the conversation. 

“Hello, Touga,” Takemaru bayed as he rose and bowed,

“Takemaru! It is ‘Lord’ Touga!” Kyo chastised.

“L-Lord Touga,” Takemaru corrected. Touga could smell the whelp, just as the other demons likely could. He, in fact, had no remorse. No. The whelp actually smelled as if he was offended by having to deliver such a title to someone like him. Touga smirked. This would be fun indeed. The daiyoukai smirked at the disgust the human hummed. It was shocking he felt that way as most humans respected the treaty. Obviously, this tiny human did not agree.

“It actually is quite good you came quickly, my old friend. This is Lord Saito of the east. He and his daughter arrived sooner than we thought they would.”

“Lord Touga, I am happy such a renowned name will be assigned to my daughter as her Guardian,” Lord Saito said from his place on the cushions, bowing in respect.

“A pleasure, Lord Saito,” Touga nodded in his direction.

“Now that the introductions are out of the way, I’ll show you to your new areas so that you can relinquish your stuff and shower off from your travels.”

“Thank you, Lord Kyo. Again, a pleasure speaking with both of you. We will meet again soon,” Touga said as he, Lord Kyo, and Kujaku left the room.

They made small talk as they walked down the hall, Kyo explaining how human marriages worked. Touga and his demon brethren exchanged looks, joking about how they indeed knew how they worked, but allowed the shogun to fill the silence most humans found uncomfortable. They made one stop, his old room that he shared with the late shogun’s father, and with the help of Kujaku gathered his things and made their way down the hall.

“This will be the young lady’s area. Even after her and my son are married, she is allowed the have her own room. I realize I am rambling and I apologize greatly. It is uhm, enlisting nervousness. Takemaru, even though he can be an infuriating fool, is still my only son. His mother, my dear, beloved wife Kisa…” Lord Kyo was getting choked up even though it happened a lifetime ago. For a human anyway. Touga remembered it clearly, the hustle and bustle as they ushered around trying to save the poor wife of the shogun. Touga had offered a try with Tensaiga, as he knew how much the woman was loved and cherished, but they decided that they would allow nature to take its course, because if her soul was ready, they should allow it. 

The daiyoukai respected the action, even though he found it peculiar they had a way to save her, but decided against it. She had died peacefully in her sleep and Takemaru grew up without his mother. Kyo lost his wife and support that day, but truly lived to the fullest with his beloved last words of ruling fair and justly. 

“I understand, my friend,” Touga soothed, placing his arm on Kyo’s shoulder in comfort. Kyo patted it kindly and once he stopped, Touga allowed it drop back down to his side. 

“I will allow you to unpack and then you can begin your cleaning, my lord,” Kyo bowed as Touga placed a hand on his shoulder again to stop him. Kyo looked confused and unfamiliar with such an act.

“My friend… When we are alone, you may refer to me as ‘Touga’. Here, we are both rulers of the regions. The formality is unnecessary.”

“Thank you, Lo--I mean, Touga. You are my oldest friend. I truly appreciate that friendship.”

Touga nodded and headed into his room and dropped off his things. Once he organized them to be out of the hime’s way when she unpacked her things, he made his way to the bathing chambers.

Sighing, he was actually looking forward to the cleanse. The silence. The warm steam to clear his senses. Touga knew he would need a clear mind if he was going to have to live with another Chosen--especially a female. With his male Chosen, rutting didn’t phase him. It was something that occurred and he could wander around the palace or even go to the females room until it was over. Having a woman Chosen, he knew his inuyoukai would become defensive and assert some overprotectiveness upon her. Touga had only had one other female chosen before; his first chosen. She was a miko; her name was Midoriko. She lived a celibete life and happily served the shogun without issue. As she ventured to villages and sometimes even other regions, he grew punctilious, even to the point where he began to growl at other humans and demons as if he was claiming her as his own. 

As he sank back into the water, he remembered her joyful teasing laugh. 

“ _Oh, Touga. What will I do with you?_ ” 

_“What is it you wish, priestess,” he would taunt back._

_“You are so foolish sometimes. Why marry someone you do not love?”_

_“Demons do not have to love to marry. We are not humans who desire such things. Even then, the lords and ladies of this time do not always love their arranged spouse. Love is not essential.”_

_“Oh, Touga. I do hope one day you fall in love. You will learn what it truly does feel like to live.”_

The Tensaiga couldn’t revive those who were dying from old age, unfortunately. Even though it was hundreds of years ago, he remembered it like it was yesterday:

_It was snowing. Winter had just fully begun. Midoriko was old, frail, and had retired to training the younger mikos, priests, and monks. One evening as the snow fell, she had laid down with his assistance and sighed._

_“What is it, Midoriko?”_

_“I am old Touga. I am tired.”_

_“Do not speak of such things, my dear.”_

_“Touga--”_

_“I will not hear it!” He snarled angrily._

_“Fine. But you will hear this; you will find happiness and not shut out everyone. You will find your true demonic Chosen--your mate. Do you understand me?”_

_“I will not make such a promise.”_

_“Touga… We both know--”_

_“I know nothing,” he growled._

_“Touga. Please... “ Midoriko pleaded._

_“I do not want to lose you… You have changed my life, Midoriko,” he whimpered. The great lord of the west whimpered for a human life._

_Her hand cupped his cheek and nuzzled it, “And you mine. And we’ll meet again. Hopefully the next time, we might be more.”_

_He kissed her forehead, never before allowing himself the tenderness he had always wanted to show her. She died peacefully. Smiling._

Touga would never regret being Midoriko’s Guardian. He hadn’t lied to her when he confessed on her deathbed she had changed him. But in the same sense, he refused to be with another woman Chosen. It wasn’t fear that ruled him, but he knew he would perform his duties better with a man. Which he did. The emotional connection never grew more than friendship. Touga did care about his Chosens, but he also knew that they would all pass in time.

Dipping his head back into the water, he rose and allowed the water to trickle down his tall muscular body. Sighing, he turned towards the door and was confused when he heard the shoji open. Blinking, he saw a young maiden standing there initially angry; the scent of curry rolled off of her in waves. Her long black hair swung as she leaned heavily on the door as her dark brown eyes widened as she blushed. Her scent shifted to a heavy spicy ginger. 

“Wh-Wh--Whhhhhh--” She stammered. “WHAT ARE YOU DOING IN HERE?!? I’M SUPPOSED TO BE CLEANSING!!”

“Ah… so you are the princess. Greetings,” Touga said cockily, smirking allowing his fang to poke out of his lip. “My name is Touga; I am you Guardian. A pleasure.”

Her eyes got even larger and she flushed even more before she glared and slammed the door. Touga chuckled slightly. She was feisty one.


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Izayoi arrives at the castle and meets her Guardian. Can she contain herself?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ok seriously. I swear more regular updates since I FORCED myself to plot the next 7 chapters :)

Izayoi hadn’t wanted to move. Hell, she didn’t want to be engaged. Betrothed. Whatever. 

She may have been a hime, but it wasn’t fair. Her mother had passed when she was a young child, and she was raised by servants. The hime was educated on how the lands operated, and how things worked. 

To say that Izayoi was impressed was a lie. She thought the whole system of working with demons was futile. Humans were the issue. They seemed like they always had been. Their race could have very easily been eliminated, extinguished like the fire they had become—lawless and hard to control even with limitations. The youkai spared them, and even for some reason granted them protection against themselves and against each other.

Maybe she should have been grateful… They had lived in an era of peace because of what the demons sacrificed—their freedom.

In order to keep the peace and treaties, she had to be married. That was why she was so bitter. Humans somehow, yet again, found a way to mess everything up. But she was a princess… What could she do?

Nothing.

Izayoi could do nothing but accept the proposal, and resign herself to the fate that she was betrothed to some man in the Western lands. Takemaru. How droll. 

Her father traveled with her to give her away and to be there for her ceremony—for her to receive her own guardian. Her very own  _ demon _ …

She was nervous. She had heard the youkai was old—one of the originals—and it was going to be assigned to her… It was a inuyoukai. Highly loyal, protective, and overall, they were fairly well-mannered creatures. The issue was, she hadn’t heard what gender it was. Her father didn’t share… which led her to believe it was a male. 

Not that Izayoi was sexist or discriminatory but, she would have preferred a woman demon. They were around for… _ everything _ . She was already nervous about having to be married without actually knowing the prince and having to do martial things? Izayoi shivered at the thought of not only losing her virginity, but having a demonic audience.

Swallowing as their carriage arrived at the Western palace, Izayoi tried to tamp down her feelings so they didn’t overflow. She was a hime. She was born a princess. Her fate was decided for her before she was born. What could she do? There was no point in fighting what was to come; it couldn’t be helped.

The door opened and a tall male demon guided her out. A human woman, likely an attendant, came to smooth her layered kimonos as her father was helped out of the carriage. Two men and two demons stood before them. Her father’s own youkai approached and stood his side, nodding to the others before them.

“Welcome, Lady Izayoi. Lord Saito, it is a pleasure to see you; thank you for joining us. You made excellent time. We told your daughter’s new Guardian you wouldn’t be here until later.”

“My Guardian is very fast and efficient,” Izayoi’s father explained, and his guardian, Fuji, smiled at the complement.

“That is good news. Come, let us show you to your domains. Once the ceremony for the Guardian and the Chosen is completed, we will begin wedding preparations. We estimate one moon?”

A moon. A full moon cycle, and Izayoi would be a wife of some Lord’s son. She could barely control the mask of indifference she was wearing so that they wouldn’t be able to see her anxieties and reservations regarding the arrangements that had been made for her.

“Follow me, Lady Izayoi, so we can get you settled,” a woman said, bowing. “We’ll get your things set up in your room and run you a warm bath.” Izayoi looked to her father in approval and he granted it with a nod and apat to her shoulder. 

“Be good, daughter,” he said kindly, but with authority.

“Yes, Father,” she replied.

As they made their way from her things, her father, and the other lord, the young woman was relatively quiet. She would glance back at Izayoi, as if trying to learn her mannerisms, facial expressions, anything to get a read on her. For her part, the hime tried to remain calm and keep her face as calm and as unreadable as possible. These were new lands, and while the country had been in a long era of peace, Izayoi didn’t know when that peace could run out. She had to tread carefully, and learn who she could trust and who she couldn’t.

Finally, after they had made their way up the stairs and into the hatori gates and into the castle walls, it seemed like they were alone. Fully. They passed through an open patio that had a beautiful garden, open with sakura trees and other flowers. Izayoi found her new area she would enjoy having quiet time to read. 

The maiden before her who was leading the way chose to ask: “Have you ever attended a ceremony for Guardians and Chosens before?”

“Uhm, no. I have not,” Izayoi politely replied.

“It is very interesting to watch. Sometimes, you can see Chosens interact differently with their Guardians—like they are soulmates!!”

“I am to be wed… Would that not be inappropriate?” Izayoi asked.

The handmaiden paused in her steps and looked around to see if they were being followed down the hall of the castle; she even looked out to the garden to the left through the windows before she turned back to Izayoi. 

“Lady Izayoi, may I speak candidly?” 

Izayoi, even though she watched the handmaid glance around their surroundings, found herself doing the same. Even though she verified the coast was clear, she did not voice her permission; she just merely nodded.

“Come, follow me,” the maiden beckoned, hurrying down the long stretch of hall quicker than previously. She led her to an open room and quickly closed the door and again, did a full sweep before she spoke again. “You can never be too careful of who hears you.”

“Beg pardon?”

“Our lands… while we live in peace and harmony with the demons, sometimes the lords like to keep quiet about such matters.”

“What matters do you speak of?”

“Some of the lords prefer to not believe in the youkai customs of real Chosens.”

“What is the difference between the youkai customs and the ceremony we perform with the youkai?” Izayoi asked, genuinely perplexed and intrigued by a concept she knew nothing about.

“Youkai have mates—who they refer to as their real Chosen… Humans came up with Chosens and Guardians to—”

“To have a demon protect the warlords to keep the peace—a checks and balance system. Yes. But you’re saying that some of these demons actually connect to their charges?”

“Sometimes. It is a strange phenomena.”

“How do you know of such things? It sounds like these matters are kept quiet—quiet enough to where you wanted to speak to me privately about this.”

“Lord Takemaru does not like youkai…”

Izayoi nodded solemnly. She had heard the inkling of a rumor from her father—who assured her that, even though she was going to get a Guardian, they would not be in the way… This explained the true meaning behind his words.

“So he does not like to think or believe that humans and youkai can… coexist. In different ways,” the maid whispered, as if fearing she would overheard.

“Why… tell me this? If this is as risky as it sounds for word to get out about demonic and human bonds?”

“It’s more of a… just in case.”

“You think I would be paired with a demon?” Izayoi asked, keeping a straight face, although rather humored by the idea that a youkai would ever want her.

“I… I like to warn those who might—well—you know. Who it might happen to. It can be rather unexpected and shock people.”

Izayoi studied the woman before her. She was… young. Or appeared to be. Yet, she seemed to speak with wisdom—of actual first hand knowledge— “You are bonded to a demon.”

“Mated,” the young woman before stated. “And yes. I am. He was—he was the Guardian of Lord Takemaru’s mother.”

“Really? You don’t… appear to be that old?” Izayoi pointed out, unable to help herself in the scrutinization.

“When you mate with a demon, you take their lifespan.”

“Oh...Wow…”

“Yes, I just—I was so blindsided that it almost ended poorly for us.”

“But it clearly did not. You two are together, are you not?”

“We are, it just took a lot of arrangements for us to be together.”

“Does he… is he still a Guardian?”

“Technically yes, he is—he no longer is her Guardian, as she has passed. But he works as a regular guard in the palace so we can spend our evenings together.”

“Oh, that sounds wonderful,” Izayoi said.

“It is. We are very happy.”

“That is wonderful! I am happy to hear it,” Izayoi stated.

“You are not concerned?”

“Not at all. I am betrothed to a Lord. As wonderful as the tale you told, there will be no aiding me.”

“Do you not wish to marry the young Lord?”

“It does not matter what I wish or do not; I am a hime, and I will do whatever it is to protect my lands,” Izayoi answered politically.

“I would like us to be friends, Lady Izayoi. I want you to feel welcomed here and feel at home.”

“Thank you; your offer is generous, and I do anticipate us becoming close,” she responded with a smile. Izayoi didn’t want the handmaid to turn away from her—she merely just had resigned herself to her fate.

There wasn’t some celestial force or any magical creature that could turn back the hands of time or alter the destiny Izayoi had. While it saddened her, as it wasn’t a future she really wanted; the hime was born into royalty. She would do what she had to do to keep the peace.

Izayoi had tried to dissuade her father, kindly, and softspokenly. She was his daughter, but she still had to be respectful of the lord of the lands. Her father allowed her to voice her displeasures tastefully, but that didn’t mean they would be resolved. Honestly, she thought it was better than having to be silent and unheard, and even when she did talk and try to discuss the matters that bothered her, they were merely only listened to, and not acted upon. 

“I have laid out your bathing kimono. You are to go cleanse in the baths before you meet your Guardian. I will take you to them when you have changed,” the handmaid spoke.

“Tell me, what is your name?” Izayoi asked.

“Satsuki,” the maid replied.

“Satsuki. Beautiful. I can take myself to the bath; could you please make sure my things are put away properly and I don’t impose on my Guardian? I want to make sure they are conformatable as well.”

“Of course, but don’t you need to be guided to the tubs?”

“I remember we passed them on the way here; I will be fine,” Izayoi soothed. Satsuki seemed hesitant, but bowed in her compliance to the princess.

Once Satsuki left the room, Izayoi shed her multiple layers and then dressed into the thin proper kimono. She thought it was strange she was wearing such a formal dress to the bath, but it must have been a part of the ceremony. A Guardian. Her heart beat within her chest hard. She was actually more nervous about it than troubled.

Sliding open the door, she nodded to Satsuki, who made her way back into Izayoi’s chambers to help organize her belongings that were slowly being brought in from the carts. She didn’t have music, as Takemaru was supposed to court her within the month before they performed their nuptials.

Izayoi still shivered in the thought of being wed to such a…

Such a…

Shaking her head, she knew that would be her lord husband and Izayoi knew she would have to respect him, and likely be more complacent that she was even with her father. She knew he wouldn’t want that, but there wasn’t much he could do about it anyway.

Sighing quietly, she allowed her shoulders to sag as she placed her hand on the bathing room door. In private, she didn’t need to have her head held high. She could be who she was. And...that was where her anxieties stemmed from the most. The fact that even her own privacy, along with her freedom, was going to be taken from her. Wives of the lords often had their own rooms, so that if the lords had to travel or meet with others late, the ladies could sleep undisturbed… 

Izayoi also knew many lords did not stay loyal to their wife… They often took concubines. She just preferred to not think of it in that way. 

“Lady Izayoi?” a man from behind her called.

Izayoi turned and saw a young gentleman standing just down the hallway from her. He had deep hunter green eyes and hair that was neatly trimmed but kept in a high small ponytail.

“Yes?” she replied gently.

“I’m sorry; I did not mean to intrude on your cleansing. I was actually just making my way to my chambers. I am Lord Takemaru.”

“Oh, a pleasure to meet your acquaintance.” Izayoi quickly bowed in respect.

“The pleasure is all mine,  _ anata _ ,” he purred. 

If Izayoi could have, she would have scowled. How _ dare _ he use such a familiarity immediately. How dare he assume she was _ his  _ dearest. But she was bethorded to the man, and thus, the princess had little to no say.

“I hope you do not think it is too forward of me,” he said as he stepped toward her with the fluidity of a cat, but it made her mouth taste like ash. The thing that set her off and almost cracked the thick facade she had constructed over herself was when his hand reached out and caressed her long ebony locks, weaving the strands between his dirty (well it was clean, but his hand felt disgusting to even be remotely by her) fingers. “However, I believe that we already share a deep connection.”

“How do you assess that?” she replied, keeping her voice level, even though she wanted it to drip with venom of disgust.

“Your beauty is beyond any have ever seen before—no other woman has entranced me the way you have. Your demeanor is calm and peaceful—I think we will be a perfect match.”

Ha!! This man knew nothing about her at all!

“I only hope so, my lord,” Izayoi replied as quaintly as she could with a bow.

“Enjoy your bath,” Takemaru bayed as he moved back to go towards the main hall.

When he was out of ear shot, she found herself growling in disgust and annoyance. How DARE he?!

Opening the shoji door, she scoffed like mad, unable to stop herself from muttering her disgust, but then the steam hit her face, softly unwinding her body from the anger that was consuming her. Leaning against the door, she took a deep breath—

Then rippling water startled her. Opening her eyes, she took in a very, very,  _ very _ tall demon with dark blue markings that adorned his cheeks, shoulders, hips and and—

Izayoi’s mask, that had already been lowered in thought she was in the bath, in  **privacy** , was completely removed now, and she gaped silently as words couldn’t form when her blood rushed to her cheeks and her head and another very  _ unfamiliar _ area—

“Wh-Wh—Whhhhhh—” she stammered. “WHAT ARE YOU DOING IN HERE?!? I’M SUPPOSED TO BE CLEANSING!!”

“Ah… so you are the princess. Greetings,” the youkai said cockily, allowing his fang to poke out of his lips. “My name is Touga; I am your Guardian. A pleasure.”

She wasn’t aware she flush even more or become even MORE uncomfortable but—she was wrong!!! Hurriedly, Izayoi exited the room and moved to the right of it, where another bath was drawn and now she was completely alone…

Slightly.

There was clearly a thin wall that separated her from that—that—that—

Gods, he was HUGE. In more ways than one.

How was it—Were they all that large?

Shucking off her kimono, she hastily got into the hot steeping waters to try and… well she was hot and bothered. She was hoping this would stop the involuntary shivers that ran through her body and maybe bring so coherence to her muddied mind. 

Izayoi knew they were going to be—together. But she hadn’t expected to see—to see—oh Gods!!

She couldn’t even think about that! It was far too much to comprehend, not to mention improper! She was engaged—

She was engaged…

She, Izayoi… hime of the Eastern lands… was engaged…

To Takemaru. 

The shivers immediately subsided at the thought of that man would be her husband. Izayoi also felt guilty, in a way; he was now not the first man she had… seen. Did that taint her? 

Raising her hands from the water, washing her body soothingly, she couldn’t help but feel almost a sense of relief that she had seen the youkai. Like, somehow it calmed her roaring heart. But it did other things to her too. Things it probably shouldn’t.

Once she finished, she rose and replaced her kimono and realized it had blue markings decorating it. Swirling in and out around the front—the same color as the demon who stood proudly and cockily in the bath before her. Those hadn't been there before, had they?

There was a knock at the door, and Izayoi walked over to open the shoji door. Behind it, Satsuki stood with one of Izayoi’s outer robes folded under her arms. “I realized you didn’t have anything other than the kimono and may get cold.”

“Thank you; yes, it was chilly.”

“Oh! The marks have taken!!”

“Is that normal?”

“It means that the youki of Guardian has taken to your signature of life-force! That means you will share a strong bond! He must be near if his youki is already reacting.”

If Satsuki only knew. That he was, in fact, in the same bath, just in the next room, bare and naked as the day he was born. Or… Were demons born naked? Were they born in their humanoid form? They were types of animals… Were they born in their animal version?

“Come now, let’s head to the main hall, and meet your betrothed and your Guardian,” Satsuki coaxed.

“Alright,” Izayoi said complacently, as she followed her handmaid down the long stretch of hall toward her destiny. 

Satsuki led the way and when they arrived at the double doors, Izayoi entered in front of her handmaid. She locked eyes with her father, who smiled proudly at her. Her own mouth quirked up, as she couldn’t help but love him, even though he had decided her life’s path. She made her way over to his side, which he did not dissuade, but she was blocked by Takemaru. Her eyes couldn’t hold back the shock of his forwardness and she quickly tamped down the scowl that she wanted to display.

“My lady, why not come sit with me while we wait for your youkai to join us?”

Izayoi swallowed down her initial response of vulgarity and exhaled softly enough so no one else would hear it before she fully reset her shoulders. “With all due respect, my lord, I believe until we have courted properly for a full moon, my place will be beside my lord father.”

“My daughter is right,” Saito replied to the young lord sternly. “While you are betrothed, you are not wed. Should an issue arise between my daughter and you—”

“And what would you be implying, Lord Saito?” Takemaru questioned.

“Now now,” Takemaru’s father chimed in. “Lord Saito is correct, Takemaru. While this marriage is arranged and set to happen, you still must win over the young hime, Izayoi. I would advise not angering her father, who could very well take his daughter home this moment for being insulted by insolence.”

Izayoi hid the smile that was about to crawl on her face as she bowed swiftly before walking around him to sit next to her father. He took her hand and patted it gently in an endearing way. She heard Takemaru barely contain a scoff before he rejoined his own father. When he was seated, They heard the shoji door open and there—there was the handsome—

NOPE. NOT HANDSOME. Fair-looking youkai she had seen bathing. Cleansing. Whaveter.

The demon cockliy smirked their direction before bowing to them. The Lord of West rose and met the youkai and they gripped each other’s elbows before Lord Saito turned toward Izayoi and her father.

“This is Lord Touga: a trusted ally and friend. He has served the West since before the treaty was made. He is the Lord youkai in this region as well. I felt you two would be a fair match, especially when my son ascends the throne.”

“It is a pleasure to meet you, princess,” Touga said confidently, and bowed with a twinkle of mischief in his eyes, making her want to sneer at him.

“The pleasure is all mine,” she replied, bowing from her kneeling position by her father.

“This is Izayoi, my precious and only daughter,” Saito explained as he gripped her hand affectionately.

“Lady Izayoi… on the sixteenth night? An interesting name,” Touga hummed, making her blush at the recognition of her meaning of her name.

“Yes, my late wife had contractions for fifteen straight days and finally on the sixteenth night, our wonderful Izayoi was born,” Saito boasted.

“A touching story,” Touga responded before he turned to look at Izayoi again, making her flush and avert her eyes. She was embarrassed at the way that this man made her feel so improper. Izayoi had emotions, and had worked for a long time to learn how to conceal them as she was born into nobility. But this youkai, within a day, had seen more of her feelings than her own father. “I look forward to the ceremony. Lord Kyo, when will it be held? It appears my youki has already taken to her life force—her kimono already shines with the blue marks.”

“Oh so it has; very impressive, Lord Touga. It seems the Gods have smiled upon this pairing,” Kyo stated. Izayoi heard a scoff from her left, and eyed her fiance, seeing that he did not agree. She also took note that his snake demon did not move or flicker in response…

Clearly he was also aware of Takemaru’s disdain towards the youkai race.

“That said, we should hold the ceremony this evening; the full moon will illuminate the garden where we can perform the binding.”

“Father—are we sure Lady Izayoi should be bound to a demon before we are wed?” Takemaru asked.

“She is of age, Takemaru. It is far past time. We agreed that part of your wedding present to your wife-to-be would be a Guardian of high stature. You have a Guardian as well, so to ask your betrothed to not have one is selfishness; people will say that you have gone mad.”

“Very well, father…” Takemaru replied. “I was just thinking of her comfort during our wedding night.”

Izayoi breathed in slowly, as to not growl in anger and flush from mortification when Touga chimed in: “Youkai are aware of human breeding, young lord. In fact, most human mating rituals are… What is the terminology you mortals use for ‘boring’? Oh yes, the flavor ‘vanilla’.”

Lord Kyo snickered as Lord Saito coughed to cover his own laugh at Touga’s vulgarity. Izayoi kept her eyes away from the demon, trying to discourage any further comments about her soon-to-be sex life. 

“Daughter, if you’d like to excuse yourself, we can handle any other arrangements with your new Guardian,” Saito commented.

“Thank you, lord father,” she said, bowing before rising and briskly walking out of the room. Satuski, who had remained by the door with the over servants, followed quickly behind.

“The nerve of that—ugh!!”

“Lord Touga is definitely a funny one,” Satsuki giggled.

“Funny? I find him ridiculous,” Izayoi scoffed.

“You sound as if he bothered you with his jabs towards Lord Takemaru.”

“My fiance,” Izayoi tried to reason, even though that was definitely not what was bothering her. At all. Far from it. It was more of the insinuations of Takemaru, plus his behavior, that had bothered her more than anything. 

How’d she get herself into this mess? A cocky-ass demon who was going to be with her basically all day and all night as her Guardian, and a snobby, stuck-up lord who she was about to be married to? 

She made haste to go back to her room— to be alone and to finally let the long day mull over in her mind so that she could stay fresh once the ceremony was completed. Izayoi had to remind herself this was the place she was born into. Her mother would want nothing less than grace and honor. Her father loved her, but also expected Izayoi to act with decorum. Breathing easier, reminding herself this was for the people, hers and Takemaru’s, she calmed slightly. 

  
This demon—this  _ Touga _ —might be the end of her, though.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Kudos and comments are love!

**Author's Note:**

> Check out @kalcia's art!!!!
> 
> I say this now... but my goal is for weekly updates (on top of everything else I'm writing!)


End file.
